The Time and Inbetween
by amongthenightingales
Summary: Haley James Scott falls asleep one night and wakes up in another life. A life where Lucas lost the one-on-one with Nathan. Set shortly after Haley's mother has died and during their Senior year of university.
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer - I don't own any of these characters. I'm just playing.

Haley looked around the therapist's office.

"You know why I asked to see you alone?" the redhead asked. Her lilting accent echoing.

Haley laughed. A short harsh laugh.

"Because only I can fix myself?"

"Haley, you were very close to your mother. How are you balancing your own responsibilities as a wife and a mother while you grieve for your mother?

"Look, doc, this isn't going to work. No amount of talking is going to fix me."

"Tell me what you're thinking, Haley."

"What I'm thinking," another disdainful laugh, "I'm thinking my family would have been better off without me. I'm thinking everything that has gone wrong in Nathan's life, went wrong because of me. I'm thinking, I wish we never met. This whole life, it's just too much. I don't deserve them. They don't deserve me."

"Haley…"

The redhead's voice followed Haley as she walked out the door.

Nathan heard the door open and close. He took a deep breathe. Game time.

"Haley, we're in the kitchen. Dinner's ready."

He watched her walk into kitchen. His wife. His beautiful, kind, graceful, intelligent wife. His Haley. Her eyes were filled with such sadness. His eyes lingered on her face. The smoothness of her cheek. The slope of her neck. The rich pink of her lips. God he loved this woman. And it was killing him that he couldn't fix this for her.

"Momma, Daddy and I made mac and cheese. Just enough cheese, just enough mac."

"Food of the Gods," Nathan said with a smirk.

"Whatever."

"You say the sweetest things, Haley James."

"This won't fix anything, Nathan."

"It'll fix your hungry, Momma."

"Momma, isn't hungry baby. I'm going to bed."

"Hales, Haley.."

Haley stopped at the stairs. She looked back at her husband, her son. Her family. They deserved so much better than she could give them.

"I'm tired, Nathan. I'm going to bed."

She turned and continued up the stairs.

Haley James Scott awoke to a pounding on her door.

"Hales, if you don't get a move on we're going to be late."

"Lucas?"

"Who else? Now, light a fire buddy. We've got to motor if you want to make the bus."

The bus? Haley opened her eyes and looked around this room. The walls were painted a light gray. There was a desk under a window, piled with books. There was a cork board on the wall to the left of the desk, with schedules and photos pinned to it. There was a wardrobe on one side of her bed and a small bedside table of the other. This was not her room. This wasn't her house. She slowly got up. She walked over to the cork board. The photos were of her and Lucas, her family; brothers, sisters, nieces, nephews. No Nathan. No Jamie. No Brooke or Peyton. Haley trailed her fingers over the desk; books, pens, pencils, day planner, an older ipod, a flip cell phone. On the other side of the window hung a calendar. It was filled with her handwriting. Streaks of blue, yellow, and pink highlighter filled the days. This was her organization system. The days were crossed off, stopping on the 15th. September 15th, 2008.

"Where the fuck am I?" she whispered under her breathe.

She obviously lived in this room. The photos of her and Lucas. Her family. The study schedule. The calendar. But where was Nathan? Where was Jamie? When she went to sleep it was 2012. How was it 2009? Where is Jamie!

"What the fuck is going on?"

"HALEY!"

Haley looked down at herself. She was wearing a pale blue tank top and pajama bottoms. Definitely not the nightgown she had gone to sleep in. She looked at her hands. Dark blue nail polish painted her fingers. Also, different. Then with a jolt and a sharp empty pang in her heart she noticed her finger. Her bare ring finger. No wedding ring. Where was her ring?

Haley ran back to the bed. She tore off the covers. Ran her hands over the fitted sheet. Looked on the bedside table. Looked under the bed. She found dust bunnies, a few highlighters, a smattering of hair ties. No ring. She ran to the cabinet drawers. Found a jewelry box. Emptied it on her bed. A few earrings. A necklace. No wedding ring.

"HALES! We gotta go!"

Haley jumped into action. She needed to know what was going on here and she wasn't going to get answers by staring at a smattering of half remembered jewelry. She grabbed clothes out of the cabinet. Pants. Shirt. Sweater. There was a winter jacket hanging on the door. She found a backpack next to her desk and dumped all her books into it. She grabbed the day planner. She opened the desk draw and froze. A Duke University Tutor Center catalogue. Duke University? DUKE? She grabbed the catalogue. She found a campus map under a few notebooks in a different drawer. Cell phone. ipod.

Suddenly, her door burst open. And there he was. Lucas Scott. He was younger. His eyes dancing with annoyance and amusement and a touch of consternation.

"Hey, there slow-poke. I thought you had an early tutoring session today."

"Luke. Hey. That's right. I do." She opened her planner. Saw a blue highlighted 8AM appointment with NEW STUDENT. "So you're dropping me off at Duke?" she asked fishing for information.

"No, Haley. I'm dropping your off at the bus that will take you Duke. I have to be at UNC early for that writing workshop I told you about."

"UNC. Writing workshop. Right. Of course. Silly me. Guess, I'm just a cotton-headed ninnymuggins this morning."

Lucas laughed and threw an arm over her shoulder.

"You? You could never be a cotton-headed ninnymuggins. Coffee's on the counter next to your ID and a bagel that your amazing best friend toasted for you this morning. Grab 'em and we're out."

Haley took note of the apartment as they walked into the kitchen. There were signs of her and Lucas everywhere. Schedules on wall. Piles of books all around the living room. A collage of postcards above the couch. A CD collection prominently displayed. More photos. Lily, Karen, Keith, Andy. It was so reminiscent of the apartment they had shared at Gilmore. Shared with Nathan and Jamie. But here there were no toys littering the floor. No playpen. She'd bet a lot of money there was no rap in the CD collection. It was only half right. Half a life.

Haley grabbed the bagel, coffee, and ID. She lifted her messenger bag over her shoulder and followed Luke out the door.

Haley scanned the map. She was heading for the tutor center. Duke University. A dream from half a lifetime ago. She couldn't imagine how she would have wound up at Duke in whatever reality this was. Haley had decided to treat this as a very elaborate, very detailed, very bizzare dream. On the car ride Luke had, in a very round about way, let Haley know he still played basketball, pickup games on the weekends with friends. He had never played for the Ravens. She was studying education. Oh, and also, apparently, she had never learned how to cook.

Haley signed and breathed in the crisp winter air. The cool air calmed her racing mind. This was just a strange dream. She just had to play it out and eventually she would wake up. She spotted her destination across the way and tucked the map and her chilled hand into her pocket. She took another deep, invigorating breathe. Onward into the fray. Or something like that.

She scanned her ID card at the Tutor Center entrance and made her way up a set of stairs. At the top of the stairs was a large room with many desks. There were small rooms all along one wall. Each with a large desk and two chairs. Probably for private sessions. The opposite wall was floor to ceiling windows. The bright winter morning light filled the space. Haley saw several students hanging around. A few waved or gave her the nod and she lifted her coffee in greeting. She picked a desk in the middle of the room and sat. Hoping this "New Student" would be able to recognize her. She pulled out her day planner, the campus map, and her ipod. She put in her ear buds and found the perfect song to match her mood. She opened the day planner, hoping she might have indicated somewhere which buildings her classes were in. She sipped her coffee and went to work.

Twenty minutes later, Haley had mapped out her day. Then she sighed in frustration. What was the point? Why even bother attending the classes? She was a 25 year old mother. A wife. A retired teacher. She checked her watch. "New Student" was late.

Haley scanned the room again. The sun was streaming down casting a tall student's profile into darkness. She didn't need to see the details to know this man. She already knew every detail. Every inch.

"Nathan!"

Haley almost shouted popping out of her chair. Just as she gained her feet, her headphone cord pulled tight, knocking into her coffee. The coffee knocked over spilling onto the floor and the chair.

She didn't notice. She couldn't see anything but Nathan. As soon as she had said his name, Nathan's gaze had locked onto her. She could see his deep blue eyes. His face was young and bitter. He looked happy and angry and curious. She soaked him in. His hair was growing out. The almost-end-of-season shag. He was wearing a bright blue nike jacket with the Duke Blue Devil on the chest. Nathan turned to say something to the taller boys he had been chatting with then started walking toward her. A small smirk played across his lips. He was amused and curious and, if she wasn't mistaken, he thought she was hot. But there was no sign of recognition in his eyes. No connection. This man. This Nathan. He didn't know her at all.

"Are you…" he looked down at a piece of paper, "...Haley James?" He smiled down at her. Not a full smile. Not a real smile. Not his smile for her. He was so young and so handsome. Haley loved the way the light formed a slight halo around his head. She drank in the slope of his aquiline nose. The arch of his brows. Her eyes lingered on his lips before working her way back to his eyes. There was so much sadness hiding there.

"Eh-Haley...?"

She jumped again. Coming out of her daze.

"That is you? Right?"

"Right, yes. Haley. Haley James. Thats me. And you are Nathan Scott. Of course. My new student, Nathan Scott. HAH. Of course. We're at Duke and I'm your tutor. Naturally, this is what's happening. Right. Well, what are the odd? So. Um…." Haley looked down and noticed her spilled coffee for the first time. "Looks like my coffee is taking up residence in your chair. So, um just let me just, ahhhh, you don't happen to have an extra napkin or anything do you?"

"Ahhh" Nathan pulled out his pockets and found an old receipt. "I don't think this going to be much of a help."

"No, not so much."

"Well then, what the hell. I say we bail."

She absolutely could not deal with this.

"What?-"

"I mean you're almost 20 minutes late. You don't seem to have any books with you. And your chair has very rudely hogged all my coffee."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, _Nathan,_ that you, _Nathan,_ are obviously not that interested in having a tutor. And I, _Haley_ , can't really deal with this right now. So, I vote we call it a day."

"You're just going to leave? You're giving up on me? Is that even allowed?"

"I don't know and right now I don't really care."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do you know who I am Nathan?"

"Um, Haley James. The world's worst tutor?"

"I'm Lucas's best friend."

"Lucas….?

"Lucas Scott. You know, Nathan. Your brother. Lucas. The one you spent an inordinate amount of time making miserable during High School."

"You went to Tree Hill?"

Haley turned around and started re-packing her bag. Muttering to herself. "This can't be happening."

"Are you serious right now? I haven't even seen that guys since High School. I've barely even spoken to him since I embarrassed his ass in that one-on-one game."

Haley froze. "What? What did you say?"

"I said, _Hay-lee,_ I haven't spoken to him since I beat his ass in one-on-one. I don't -"

" _You_ won?"

"Of course, I won. Like that poser could ever-

"You won. And Luke never joined the team. And we never met? I'm right. Aren't I"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know me? We've never met?"

Nathan looked extremely confused. "No. We've never met before."

Haley shook her head. "One stupid fucking game and it's all different."

Nathan raised a skeptical brow. "Sure. OK."

Haley returned her focus to her bag. She tucked her phone and the campus map into her coat pocket. She picked up her ipod and placed an ear bud in her left ear. She turned back to Nathan.

"I need to go, but I'll be here tomorrow. If you want my help then don't waste my time. Show up on time and bring your books."

Haley pressed play and positioned her second earbud. She turned and walked out of the building without looking back. She wanted to scream and laugh and cry. She wanted a drink.

One stupid fucking game and everything is different. One game. One game. Three baskets. And their love story never got written. So much for always and forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Haley skipped all of her classes that day. She was a college senior. Again. A college senior with no husband, no son. No responsibilities. She let the music wash over her as she walked aimlessly through campus for hours. The students around her smiled. They laughed. They raced to classes. They had boisterous conversations. Hushed conversations. Important conversations. As afternoon settled into evening, she watched one boy walk down the sidewalk with his head in his book. He was just about to run into a cute girl who was texting while walking when he glanced up and jumped out of the way just in time. The girl never looked up. The boy went back to his rushed reading.

What if that was supposed to be their moment? What if in another universe he didn't look up. What if, they collided. Books everywhere. Bags, pencils, phones everywhere. She lands on him. His glasses fall. She laughs and helps him up. They search for his glasses together. Their hands touch. She makes a joke. He's smitten. And that's it. That's the beginning of their love story. Seven years later they are happily married with two boys and girl. But here, in this universe. He looked up. He moved and because he moved that love story will never be written. Those children will never be born.

How a can one moment change a life? How can one moment alter a love story?

She wanted to know what Nathan's life would be without her. Easier. His life is easier without her. He gets Duke without her. He'll probably get drafted. There will be no fight. No accident. This time next year he'll be finishing his rookie season for the Seattle Supersonics. Teenagers across the country will be rocking Nathan Scott sneakers. He'll probably have a long career. He'll get everything he ever dreamed.

And what does she get? A to-be-discovered, slightly less-than-fulfilling career as a teacher. A lifetime of helping students. Helping others reach their goals but never being brave enough to reach for her own. No music. No moment in spotlight. No tour. No Nathan. No Jamie. Bull Shit. She looked at her watch. 5pm.

Haley checked her map and started walking into Chapel Hill. It was time to get that drink. Thirty minutes later she was ducking into the first open bar she saw. An hour and two drinks later, she was flirting with the handsome man sitting next to her. She couldn't remember the last time she had flirted with anyone but Nathan. She couldn't remember the last time she had flirted with Nathan. Definitely before her mom had died. Her mom! Haley grabbed her phone out of her purse and dialed a number her fingers new by heart. She walked away while the guys was mid sentence.

It rang. Once. Twice.

"Haley Bob. What's a girl like you doing calling her mother a time like this? How are you my darling girl?"

"Mom." Haley walked toward the door. She pressed her hand into her mouth to stifle the threatening sobs. She took deep breaths.

"Haley Bob are you in bar?"

"Haha. How on earth can you tell that?"

"Haley, I have spent enough time in bars to hear one a mile away. Or in this case 500 miles away. What are you doing in a bar on a Tuesday night?

Haley looked in the window. There was a salt and pepper haired man with a meticulous beard and mustache, and a full sleeve of colorful tattoos arranging a bar stool on a small stage in the corner. She saw the speakers on the floor in front of the stool. She took a deep breath to steady her voice.

"I'm going to sing at an open mic night."

"Your going to sing? I didn't even know you knew how. Jimmy, Haley's going to sing at an open mic night. I know that's what I said. Sweetie, your father didn't know you could sing either. Are you sure you know how? Is this going to be like the time that-

"Oh god, Mom! I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you Mom."

"Oh, Haley, my girl, it is always good to hear your voice. What is it Jimmy? Oh OK. Your father says we've gotta go. Listen, you sing your heart out tonight darling. Your father and I are proud of you."

Haley hung up the phone and cried. She sunk to the ground and leaned against the outside of the bar windows. She cried and she laughed and she cried some more. Her mother. Her crazy, amazing, wonderful mother was still alive. She was alive and she was proud. Haley breathed in the words. Her mom.

"Next, coming to the stage let's give a warm welcome to Haley James. Haley come on up."

"Hey, Hi. So, this was kind of a last minute idea. I don't have my guitar or anything. Does anyone have one I can borrow? Promise I won't disgrace it."\

There was a small laugh through the crowd. When a man stood up and walked to stage. Chris Keller. Of course he was here.

"Thank you."

Haley sat down and opened the case. She strummed the guitar and made a few adjustments. As she tuned the guitar, she spoke.

"So, I'm going to do two song for you tonight. This first song is, well it's an old favorite. I usually play it on a piano. But we'll make do.

 _It's October again_

 _The leaves are coming down_

 _One more year's come and gone_

 _And nothing's changed at all_

 _Wasn't I supposed to be someone_

 _To face the things that I've been running from_

Haley looked around the crowded bar. She noticed Chris Keller watching her. She felt the thrill of the crowd's energy. The small conversations had stop. They were hanging on every note. She had them. They were hers. She loved this feeling.

 _Let me feel_

 _I don't care if I break down_

 _Let me fall_

 _Even if I hit the ground_

 _And if I cry a little, die a little_

 _At least I know I lived_

 _It's October again_

 _Leaves are coming down_

 _One more year's come and gone_

 _And nothing's changed_ _at all_

The crowd whistled and clapped and shouted their approval.

"Thanks. Thank you. This second song is something I remixed for a very special little boy. Who can only fall asleep if he's listening to hip hop. Haley plucked the first few notes of Coolio's Gangsta's Paradise. No ER. She had arranged it years ago as lullaby for Jamie. She started to hum, than sang the first few notes.

In a booth in the back of the bar, Peyton Sawyer, looked at the small, vaguely familiar woman. This was something new. She had presence and she just crushed an original song and an original arrangement at a mediocre college open mic night. As the song came to an close. The girl stood up. The crowd cheered and shouted for one more. She smiled and sat back down with a laugh.

"Okay. Okay. I think, I've got one more in me. This is Here Come the Regular by the Replacements."

Peyton had to meet this girl.

Chris Keller had to meet this girl.

Haley needed another drink. If Nathan could have his basketball dream then she could have this dream. So what if they missed their moment. Maybe this whole thing was about exploring where life may have taken her. Music. Her mother alive. Lucas. Maybe it could have been enough. Maybe in this reality it was all she'd get. And maybe she'd wake up and be home.

Haley packed up the guitar.

"Chris Keller thinks you've got a great sound girl. You're arrangements kind of suck though. You should be touring."

"You just going to stand there talking or are you going to buy me a drink?"

"Feisty. Let's go to the bar. Chris Keller likes a woman who knows what she wants."

Haley sat at the bar and ordered. Alternate dimensions or a truly strange dream. Either way, she couldn't remember the last time she had been drunk. Time to rectify that situation.

"So, Haley James, you are wasting your talent on open mic nights. You should perform with me Thursday night. I'll be opening for the Wreckers at Cat's Cradle."

"Sure, why don't we work on duet. Ohh, I know, we can do a cover of Ryan Adams _When the Stars Go Blue._ "

"Okay, girlie, I'm getting a really strange vibe here. But I'll like your spirit."

Chris Keller grabbed a bar napkin and wrote down an address. He slid it across the bar to Haley.

"Meet me here tomorrow. Noon. We'll start working on something."

Haley picked up the napkin and folded it. She placed it in her pocket then she tipped back her drink.

"Sure thing Chris Keller."

"Next up, we are lucky enough to have a great North Carolina talent. He is currently opening for the Wreckers, on their whirlwind Wrecking Ball Tour. Be sure to check out their shows this weekend at Cat's Cradle. Everyone, welcome to the stage….Chris Keller!"

"That's my queue darling."

Haley gave a small sarcastic salute and turned back to the bar.

"Hit me with your best shot, Mr. Barman."

As the bartender poured Haley another shot, Peyton Sawyer sat down in the empty seat next to Haley.

"Well, look who it is. I must be Miss Popularity today."

"Hey, I just wanted to say that you were really good. You have an amazing sound. I'm Peyton Saw-."

"Sawyer. Yeah, I know."

Peyton raised an eyebrow in confused question.

"We went to highschool together, Peyton. Let's go Ravens. Rah. Rah. Rah."

"Oh, wow. Now I feel like a complete ass. Don't tell me we graduated the same year."

Haley raised an eyebrow with a sarcastic smirk. She took a leap that this as least hadn't changed.

"You're looking at your class valedictorian."

"There is tide in the affairs of men."

"That was me. Apparently. Good memory."

Haley picked up her glass and swirled the amber liquid around. One moment. One game. What else was the same? What else was different? Were she and Lucas better off without them? Were they better off without them?

"What are you doing these days Peyton? Are you at Duke? UNC? Some fancy art school? Working for a recording studio?"

"HAh wow. Um, well actually, I followed my boyfriend here to Duke."

"Nathan? You followed Nathan here? I can't believe you guys stayed together that long."

"Hah. Wow, you really did go to Tree Hill. Yeah, well, we didn't make it past freshman year. He got groupies. I got tired of the excuses."

Nathan had groupies. Nathan had cheated.

"Why did you stay? At Duke I mean? If you came here for him, I mean."

"Well, Duke has this amazing art program. The teachers are so talented and supportive. By the time Nathan and I we reaching our coda, I was fully invested in the program. So, I stayed. Fuck him right."

Haley lifted her glass in a toast.

"Charcoals over bros." Haley said with a smirk.

Peyton laughed and smiled and brought her glass up to meet Haley's.

"Charcoals over bros."

"You know, my best friend-

"Brooke Davis."

"Yeah, Brooke Dravis. She used to say things like that all the time. God it's weird to talk to someone from home. When I'm here, I usually feel like I'm in a whole other world. Like all the drama and the expectations and everything from highschool, from that town has just stopped, you know? You must know what I mean."

"No, not really. I live with my best friend from Tree Hill."

"Oh really, anyone I know?"

"HAH. I have no idea. Probably not. You probably know of him. My best friend is Lucas. Scott."

"You mean Nathan's-"

"Brother? Yea."

"Does he go here?"

"No, god no. Luke's at UNC. He's doing a Creative Writing degree."

"Huh."

The girls turned to face stage where Chris Keller was wrapping up his first song.

"So, why haven't I seen you sing out before?"

"I guess I've just been waiting for the right moment.

"How is that even possible. Haley, you just crushed your spot like a seasoned professional."

"Yeah, well. Beginners lucky maybe. I'm going to be singing with Chris Keller at Cat's Cradle this weekend. You should come."

"From a first open mic night to opening for the Wreckers in four days?"

Haley shrugged and finished her drink.

"Yea, sure thing lady. I'll do that. In the meantime. Let's drink. Barkeep bring us another round."

The very sexy bartender refilled their glasses with sly smile. His eyes lingering on Peyton.

Haley and Peyton drank and laughed and after the open mic night, when the DJ started playing they danced. Haley felt free and light and drunk. In all the crazy confusion of this insane day. Here she was, dancing the night away with one of her best friends. A friend who had only just met her for the first time.

Later, as Haley, lay down to sleep she wondered if it was possible to find similar connections. Maybe fate wasn't tied to a single moment. Maybe her always and forever was still hanging in the stars. Her final thoughts as she drifted off to sleep were of Nathan and Jamie and a wish to wake up her own bed.

A million miles and a moment away, a different Haley James was waking up in a stranger's bed. In a stranger's life. In a soft silk nightgown she absolutely hadn't worn to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Haley James yawned and stretched and opened her eyes then she sat up with a start. Where on earth was she? The room was massive and elegant and expensive. It was a dream bedroom. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a beautiful, expensive silk nightgown. Definitely not the discount, Target pajamas pants had fallen asleep in. She was sitting in the middle of a California King. The pale bluish-gray and brown sheets were wrapped around her waist. The bed was in the middle of the room. The wall to her right was a texturized, cream-colored accent wall with a fireplace. The wall was bookended by deep, floor to ceiling windows. The windowsill was only a foot off the floor and it ran the the width of the wall. An array of candles and plants decorated the space. It was lovely. On her left was a beautiful deep black lacquered night stand with several picture frames. Haley leaned across the bed and grabbed the pictures.

Smiling up from the first picture was Quinn. Okay. Quinn. Maybe this was Quinn's house. And maybe Quinn and David had kidnapped her in the middle of the night and transferred her across the country. And changed her clothes. Without waking her up. Yea. Maybe not. In the picture Quinn was hugging a small, blonde boy with a bright smile and beautiful blue eyes. Did Quinn have a son she forgot to tell everyone about? Haley studied the picture for more clues. Quinn looked a little older than she remembered. Could a person really age that much in two months? Haley sighed in frustration, tossing the picture to the side. The second photo shocked her to her core. She dropped it with a start. Rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times. The picture hadn't changed when she picked it up again. It was a couple on their wedding day. Only, _she_ was the bride. She was smiling. Radiantly smiling. In a beautiful wedding dress. And she was staring, with complete adoration, up into Nathan Scott's eyes. And Nathan Scott was looking at her with such love and understanding and happiness.

"No."

Haley looked down at her left ring finger. Sure enough, there was a beautiful, simple, elegant wedding ring. It was yellow gold with tiny, evenly spaced diamonds around the band.

"This is not possible."

Just then the bedroom door burst open and the small blue eyed boy from the photo ran and jumped onto the bed. Momma, me and Daddy got breakfast all ready. And Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton are almost here. I'm going to teach Sawyer how to shoot on my baby hoop later.

Momma? Haley thought to herself as she stared into the hopeful and worried blue eyes of this young boy. Where the fuck was she? Uncle Lucas? Daddy?

Uncomfortable and confused, she fell back on grammar.

"Daddy and I."

"Huh?"

"It's Daddy and I. Not me and Daddy."

"Oh, OK, Momma. Daddy and _I_ made pancakes and bacon and toast and eggs and coffee. Are you coming?"

"Oh, yea, of course. I'm, ah, just, give me-ah-momma a few minutes to get dressed, okay kiddo?"

Jamie looked at her. Slightly confused. Slightly frustrated and said, "Okay Momma, but hurry up, no one likes cold pancakes."

With that he exited just as quickly as he had entered. Momma?

Haley got out of bed and explored the room. There were photos everywhere. Photos that continued the narrative of a very happily married couple. In one picture, blue, black and silver confetti surrounded them as they hugged. He was in the familiar Ravens basketball jersey and she was wearing a cheerleader uniform. What of insane dream was this? She had never even spoken to Nathan Scott. She decided that this must be some crazy, stressed-induced dream caused by their first tutoring session in the morning. She knew she shouldn't have lied to Lucas about it. Now it was manifesting is this truly bizarre fantasy, dream world.

Eventually, Haley found the huge walk-in closet and was able to find something to wear. Who owned this many clothes? There was a whole closet just for her things! Nathan, apparently had his own closet. How did they even afford all of this? That question was answered as she walked down the hallway. There was another photo of the blue-eyed boy (her son?) with Nathan and herself. Nathan was wearing a Charlotte Bobcats basketball jersey and they were standing at center court of what was obviously an NBA basketball stadium.

"I'm married to an NBA player."

"And don't you forget it."

Haley jumped as she came face to face with Nathan Scott. He was beautiful up close. His deep blue eyes were filled with mischief but they also seemed tired and maybe a little worried. But his smirk was all the confident bravado she remember from high school.

"Morning, Hales."

He leaned down and brushed her nose with his. The fingers of his left hand trailed up her right arm. Haley shivered. She felt sparks everywhere he touched. His hand caressed her neck then cupped her face. The fingers of his other hand brushed through her hair. He gazed into her eyes. There was a calm, solid, love burning there. Then he kissed her. It was brief and brilliant and it settled into her soul.

"Wow."

"Come on love birds." It was a woman's voice. "Don't tell me you got us all the way over here for breakfast. Just to makeout in your stairway."

Nathan once again lifted his hand to her neck. He ran his fingers up and down in a comforting fashion. She could tell he had done it hundreds, thousands of times before. In what world is Nathan Scott comforting her? And how does it feel so natural?

"Hales, don't be mad. I'm sorry to spring their visit on you. But Jamie hasn't seen Sawyer in months. And they love you and they want to be here for you."

He paused to stare into her eyes. He was searching, looking for an answer to a different question than he was actually asking. He was reading her face and she had no idea what he was seeing there.

"You are so beautiful, Haley James. You are so strong. We are going to get through this, angel. You're going to find your way."

She felt it in her bones. This man. This person, she had never spoken to. He knew her soul. He tucked her under his chin. The hug was comforting. She felt utterly confused but somehow safe tucked against his large frame. She breathed in his unique scent. Fresh, musky, just a hint of spice. He made her feel on edge and settled.

"Momma, Daddy. We are waiting."

Nathan pulled back and placed light kiss on her forehead.

"Once more into the fray?" He said with smirk.

"Lead the way."

Haley followed Nathan through a hallway and into a giant kitchen. There was a large island in the middle of the room. It was piled with every kind of breakfast item. Standing at the kitchen island were Peyton Sawyer and Lucas.

"Hey there buddy."

"Luke." Haley almost cried it was so good to see his familiar face. Hear his familiar voice. She was in his arms before she fully realized she was moving. He smelled like home. He held her tight and rubbed her back. She could remember a hundred moments, a hundred hugs.

"God it's good to see you." His voice rumbled in her ear.

She pulled back to really look at this version of her friend. He was older. He had a 5 o'clock shadow that wouldn't quit and deep purple bags under his eyes. His hair was the same dusty blonde but it was longer than she had ever seen it. He was wearing a dark gray tee shirt and had a leather bracelet around his wrist. She also noted a gold wedding band on his finger. There were slight crinkles at the corners of his eyes. He looked good. Tired but happy.

"I'm sorry, we weren't here sooner." Lucas placed his hands on her shoulders. He took a deep breathe and Haley smiled. Everything about this moment was familiar. This was Luke. Lucas with something important to say but instead it was going to be cocky and maybe a touch mocking.

"But -

Before he could get out his, no doubt, brilliant quip, the small blue-eyed boy ran into the room. He was followed by a blonde little girl. She was running on tiny toddler legs behind him, with a huge grin and an infectious giggle. She ran straight to Lucas.

"There's my girl." Lucas said. He bent down and picked up the little girl. He rubbed her back and kissed her nose. He looked her in the eyes and asked, "Sawyer, you remember you're Aunt Haley?" Then he looked over at Haley and winked.

Aunt Haley. Sawyer. His girl? Was this Lucas's daughter? Was Luke a dad?

The little girl, Sawyer, as in Peyton?, turned her brilliant blue eyes on Haley. She smiled shyly and ducked her head into Luke's chest. Haley watched Lucas automatically comfort his daughter. His daughter! This was bar none the strangest dream she had ever had.

Peyton Sawyer smiled at Luke and the girl. Then she picked up two plates, piled high with breakfast.

"I don't know about you all. But I am ready to eat. Haley, love you girl. Hug you later yea?"

Peyton Sawyer was as skinny and as beautiful as ever. Her golden curls framed her face. She was wearing a faded band t-shirt and a leather jacket. She looked happier than Haley could ever remember seeing her.

"Uh yea. Sure. Let's eat."

"Grab the OJ little brother." Lucas said as he carried his daughter into another room.

"Sure thing old man." Nathan said with a smile, picking up the OJ. "Jimmy Jam, its chow time. Get your butt to the table!" He turned to Haley and smirked. "You too Haley James. Get your fine ass to the table."

She was in the freaking twilight zone.


	4. Chapter 4

Haley James Scott groaned and rolled over to shut off her alarm clock and fell in a mess of

blankets and sheets onto the floor.

With a heavy sigh she looked around the room. She was still here. Still in this odd other world. She groaned again and stretched. Her stomach growled. She was hungry. Very hungry. For the first time she could remember since the funeral she was absolutely ravenous.

Haley showered and dressed. Her wardrobe showed an obvious lack of Brooke Davis in her life. She chose a soft gray sweater and dark jeans. She laughed when she found a very familiar crocheted poncho tucked in the back of her closet. She was in the kitchen making breakfast by the time Lucas woke up.

"Morning roomie." She said with a smile, pushing a plate of pancakes and eggs toward him.

"I'm working on a very strong, invasion of the body snatchers theory here, Hales. Yesterday, you sleep in. Way in. Until 7am!" he said eyebrows raised.

"No," she said in mocking sarcasm.

"Yes. And today, I find you, Martha Stewarting all over our kitchen.

Haley laughed and then in a heavy southern accent circa Gone With the Wind she said, "You mean, I, Haley James Sss," she stuttered and drew out the s sound, "made breakfast. Oh lawdy, lawdy, no. There must be an imposter in our midsts."

"Very funny, Hales."

Lucas sat down to eat. His pancakes had a smiley face. A smiley face?! He took a bite and looked up as his best friend. The person he knew best in the world. The person who had come home in the wee hours of the morning. Without saying she would be late. The person who never checked in yesterday. Who hadn't asked about his writing workshop. Who cooked.

"Speaking of imposters. You want to tell me where you were last night?"

"Tell me about your writing workshop."

They spoke at the same time.

Haley laughed, "Rock, paper, scissors for first?"

They shot. He won.

"So, late night?" He raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to continue.

Haley took a big bite of her breakfast. She chewed and thought over how to answer. She wanted to be as honest with Luke as she could. Without sounding like she belonged in a psych ward.

Haley sighed.

"I'm not sure I even know how to explain."

"Give it the old college try?" Luke asked with a smirk.

Haley sighed.

"Yesterday, I woke-up, and just felt like my life was all wrong. Do you ever feel that way? Like you're out of place, out of time. Like you just don't fit into the space or the idea of yourself that you have been crafting for years. Who is this person and how did I get here? Do you know what I mean?"

"Sure. I think everyone has moments where they question themselves and their lives. Their choices. What brought this on?"

"I can sing. Do you know that?'

Lucas raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"And I write songs. For a long time I was too afraid to sing in public. Yesterday, I was just thinking about how fragile life is. You know? You take a left instead of a right and you don't meet the person who is supposed to change your life. Or you meet a different person who changes your life in a different way. Everything, is so incredibly uncertain and volatile. You miss your train or you lose a freaking basketball game and you become a different person. All of a sudden you are writing a different story. And if winning or losing a basketball game can change a life then really, what is there to be afraid of? It's all just life, right?"

"So you're saying there's no fate. Nothing is destined. Every moment and every choice has, what? Infinite possibilities."

"Yes, exactly. And there are infinite realities where you have made different choices. Every choice. Where you are leading completely different lives."

"Have you been watching late-night History channel again?"

"Luke, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Luke."

"Alright, alright, okay. I'll play along." Lucas stopped eating and turned to Haley. "So, nothing is certain. Everything is possible. And somewhere everything has and is and will happen. Multiple universes are real."

"Yes!" She said with brilliant smile.

"Okay. I'm with you Hales. But what does any of this have to do with singing and where you were last night?"

"Everything. Nothing. I went to an open mic night last night."

"You went or you sang?"

"Two things can be true." Haley said with a wry smile. She stood and cleared the breakfast plates.

"You performed at an open mic night last night?"

Haley filled her to-go mug and grabbed her ID. They needed to leave.

"Don't sound quite so surprised. And before you say anything. It wasn't planned. It was a very, _very_ last minute, spur of the moment decision. You can't be mad at me for not inviting you."

"My best friend. The rock star." Luke said throwing his arm over her shoulder. "I'm proud of you Hales." He grabbed his bag and another coffee to go.

"Thanks, Luke. You ready to rock and roll?" Haley mimed an air guitar and mimicked a member of Kiss, tongue out, as she walked toward the door.

In the car, Luke teased, "So, you did an open mic night. But what kept you out to all hours? Did you get busy being adored by your fans?"

"You mock but your not all wrong. It's actually a funny story. I, ah, I ran into Peyton Sawyer."

Lucas swung his head around to look at Haley.

"I know. She came over to tell me she liked my set. Totally didn't remember me. Had no idea who I was. Although, she did remember my valedictory speech. So, I guess I made some impression. Anyway, we got to talking and drinking and dancing and before I knew it, it was closing time. We laughed a lot. It was fun."

"You stayed out dancing and drinking with Peyton Sawyer. Who are you and what have you done with my good friend Haley?"

"Very funny Lucas. Okay, we're almost at my stop and I need to tell you one more thing."

"There's more?"

"Yes, and you're not going to like it. Are you ready?"

"Hit me with your best shot, buddy."

"You laugh now."

Haley took a deep breath as Lucas pulled the car up next to her bus stop.

"Alright, here goes. My new student, the one I had my first session with yesterday," Lucas nodded in understanding, "it's Nathan."

"As in, Nathan."

"Yup."

Haley opened the door and started to get out.

"Haley-"

"I gotta jet, Luke. Basketball jerks to educate, rocks to roll, hearts to break. And don't think you're getting out of your turn in this little game. Tonight I expect a full and detailed account of that writers' workshop."

"You're just going to throw out this grenade and leave? We're not even going to talk about it."

They could both see the bus pulling up the street. She got out of the car then leaned down and caught Lucas' worried gaze.

She made an exploding sound and hand gesture. Luke chuckled.

"It's going to fine. I promise. I'll see you later. We can talk then. Okay?"

"I'm holding you to that."

With a nod, she closed the car door and tapped the roof of the car twice then she turned to catch her approaching bus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

"You're late."

"Ahh, but I come bearing gifts." He placed a coffee on the table in front of her. Then he placed his backpack on the floor. It seemed full. At least he appeared to be prepared today. Then he opened a box a cracker jacks.

"Breakfast of Champions." She stared at him. Completely dumbfounded. He pulled a prize packet out of the box.

"Oh please let this be a cheat sheet." He ripped it open and smiled. Mischief dancing in his eyes.

"It's for you"

"No," she said shaking her head in denial.

He grabbed her wrist and slid the bracelet on, with a confident smirk.

"Don't say I never -"

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Are you messing with me? Is this some kind of prank? If it is, I am not laughing Nathan!"

"I ah, no?"

Haley grabbed his arm and dragged him into one of the private study rooms. She pushed him into the room and he fell back into one of the chairs.

"Woah-" he said raising his arms.

"Explain yourself."

"Someone likes to be in control."

"Why did you do that Nathan? What is going on here? Am I losing my mind? Are you just, just messing with me?'

"Why did I do what?

"The bracelet Nathan. Where did you get the bracelet?"

"From the crackerjack box? Is there something I'm missing here. I feel like I'm missing something."

She collapsed into a chair. Her anger dissipating in the face of his utter confusion. She felt completely drained, bone-deep exhausted. She couldn't find her footing. She was off balance and completely alone. She just wanted to crawl into his arms and have him tell her everything was going to be okay. How was this possible? She took in his beautiful, familiar face and the gnawing hurt in her gut tripled. For moment she'd let herself believe it was an elaborate prank. But the truth was clearly written across Nathan's face. He had no idea what was going on. To him, it was just a random prize. But still, the same words! The same prize? She looked at that stupid, pink, plastic bracelet. She smiled softly and shook her head. What cruel twist of fate was this?

"Either the universe is messing with me or I am having the strangest dream. Then again, maybe I am just going crazy."

"I'm definitely missing something."

"You and me both."

"What's going on teach? You anti-crackerjack? Anti-prize? Bad experience, I should now about."

She laughed and pushed his arm. "No, nothing like that. No even close." She sat up up straighter and leaned in towards him. She clasped her hands together. He was amused and her suddenly serious demeanor.

"Have you ever heard the multiple universe theory?" She asked.

"Ah? No, is that a Star Wars thing?" He looked adorably confused.

She chuckled softly. "No. Not a Star Wars thing. The multiple universe theory says that there are an infinite number of universes coexisting everywhere all the time."

"Is this supposed to be a real thing or a science fiction thing?"

"Some people believe it's real. I saw a show about it on the History Channel." Haley looked back at her bracelet. It wasn't the same. Similar but not the same.

"Are they all different? Are there aliens or dinosaurs? Like that?"

"What?" She shook her head and raised her gaze back to his confused and mildly amused face.

"The universes? Are they the all different? Is there a universe out there where I suck at basketball or something."

"I don't know. Maybe. From what I remember, the idea is that every time you make a choice, another universe exists where you did the other thing. And it happens for every person in the world. Every time they make a choice. Left or right. Starbucks or Dunkin Donuts. Duke or Maryland. Brooke or Peyton."

"Those are really random choices, James."

"Not the point, Nathan."

"What is the point?"

"I'm getting there. Do you understand?"

"Yea I think so, you're saying there is a whole universe for every decision every person in the world has ever made."

"Yup.

"A universe where I don't go to Duke?"

"Mmmhmm."

"A universe where I decided to wear different shoes today."

She laughed. "Yes."

"A universe where Coach K has never won a game."

"Sure why not."

"Now that really is science fiction."

"Do you believe in fate? Something greater than us? That some things are meant to be?"

"I don't know. I never really thought about it. I guess I've always thought, that nothing comes for free. If you want something, you work for it. Everyday."

"I used to. Believe in fate that is. I thought I had this epic love story that was meant to be. Written in the stars. But now, now I have no idea what to believe. If everything is possible and not possible. Was it was just a random twist of fate? One, in an infinite number of possibilities."

"So, you had your heart broken. Is that what's going on here?"

"Not in the way you're thinking. But, yea, it's broken. I really want to tell you something Nathan. But you're probably going to think I'm insane. And I don't even know anymore, maybe I am."

"This seems like something I'm going to want a coffee for. Mind if I -"

He gestured to their cups sitting on the table in the main room. Sitting next to those crackerjacks.

Really, what were the odds?

"Sure. Grab mine too."

Nathan grabbed both of their bags and the coffees and the crackerjacks. He deposited everything back in the private room and settled into his chair. He pushed the coffee he had brought for Haley towards her.

"Thank you by the way. For the coffee. That was really thoughtful. I appreciate it."

"Sure thing James."

He popped open the crackerjacks and offered her the box. Eyebrow raised in question. She gave a small laugh and took a small handful.

"So what do you want to tell me? What's causing you to make this ," He gestured to her face. "You look like you're about to tell me my puppy died."

"Nothing quite so tragic. I'm going to tell you a love story."

"Delightful."

"When I was 16, I met the love of my life. I'd alway sort of known of him. He was the popular, jock type."

"I'm familiar with the type," he smirked.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "We didn't talk until I was 16. He needed help. Tutoring. He was on the verge of failing everything.

"And he asked for your help."

"You catch on quick."

"Ms. James, did you have a hot for teacher moment? Fraternize with a student? Thats hot teach."

She laughed and pushed his arm again. Stop it, Nathan. That is soo not the point.

"This the guy who broke your heart?"

"No. He didn't break my heart. He married me."

"In High School? I don't remember any married couples at Tree Hill."

"No. You couldn't, could you?"

"Ahh? " Nathan looked so confused.

"I always thought, that our love was fated. I mean, what 16 year old boy knows he's found the love of his life? Knows it so strongly he proposes. Twice! But you win a game. You make two baskets and everything is different."

"So things didn't work out?"

"I'm a married woman, Nathan. I have an amazing husband. He is selfless and humble and kind and sexy as hell. We have a beautiful son. And I have no idea what happened! When I when I went to sleep on Monday, I had a family. When I woke up on Tuesday. I was alone and out of time."

"Did something happen to them?"

"I don't know. This is the part that makes me sound crazy."

"I've been warned."

"My working theory is that when you and Lucas played that one-on-one game, the universe spit. In one ,you won the game and you lived your life and here you are. Are you with me?"

"I think so."

"Good enough. So, this is the crazy part, I think that in another universe, Lucas won the game and joined the team. He won it put you on my path. He won and our story started."

"Excuse me?" He sat up straight and tried to understand what this girl was saying.

"My name, is Haley James _Scott_. My husband, is Nathan Scott." Nathan raised an eyebrow, waiting for the punchline of some joke. It didn't come. "Lucas won, and you wanted tutoring to mess with him and we, we fell in love and got married and made a life together. And somehow I slipped through a hole or a bridge or glitch or a something in the time continuum or something and here I am." He was shaking his head.

"Yup." Nathan said grabbing his pack off the floor. "You definitely sound insane. These have been the two strangest tutoring session of my entire life and now, I'm going to go."

"Nathan-"

He stopped putting his hand up. "No, okay crazy girl, just no. No more talking."

Haley sat back in her chair, feeling deflated as she watched him leave. He looked back over his shoulder once. Shook his head and continued walking. That went about as well as it was possible for that conversation to go. Her phone buzzed. It was a text from Chris. He was up early.


	6. Chapter 6

**~~~~~ I still l don't own anything. ~~~~~**

 **Chapter Six.**

Haley James was watching Lucas and Nathan and Jamie, and Peyton and Sawyer play outside as she washed the dishes. Jamie was trying to teach Sawyer how to shoot a basketball. It was adorable. He was adorable and patient. This kid had a big personality and a bigger heart. She would be so proud to call him hers. Her gaze shifted to Nathan Scott. He was a complete conundrum. She had never spoken to him before but she definitely remember him picking on kids in school and he was alway a complete jerk to Lucas. Especially, when Luke had been thinking about joining the Ravens. But here now, they were so close. Like real brothers. What had happened to change that? What brought them together? Was it the basketball? She had seen a photo of them. Both of them wearing Ravens uniforms arms around each other. Huge smiles. Whoever she remembered Nathan being in high school, he was obviously a very different person here and now.

Almost like he knew she was thinking about him. Nathan looked up and caught her gaze. He smiled and winked. That man loved her.

Breakfast had been one of the strangest experiences of her life. Nathan had kept his hand on her thigh under the table then around her shoulders. His thumb lightly caressing her neck. He was always touching her. Small comforting connections. Like he needed to feel she was there. It was soothing but it also set her on fire. Her blood sang in veins. Her heart raced. She had never experienced anything like it.

Everyone had joked and laughed and teased through the meal. Lucas and Peyton had shared stories of their travels. Apparently, they had given up having a permanent home and had spent the last year renting homes and traveling around the world while Lucas worked another book. Because he was an author. She was so proud of this. His dream had come true. But she couldn't imagine going months without seeing him.

She had stayed quiet during the meal but everyone seemed okay with it. There was something strange going on. Something had happened. Recently. It was the real reason Lucas and Peyton were visiting. Everyone was treating her gently.

Haley finished the dishes and paused. Lucas had the blonde boy, her son, on his shoulders. They were moving toward the full-sized basketball hoop. Jamie was trying to dunk on Nathan. They were so happy. Laughing and playing together. Then Nathan looked at Lucas, who nodded. Their bond obvious from 50 feet away. Their smiles warmed her heart.

She looked down at the sound of her ringing phone. Tigger was calling. Tigger? She picked it up.

"Hello-"

"I'm going to be there in 5 minutes. How dare P. Sawyer step foot in this state without telling me. How dare you have breakfast with P. Sawyer without telling me."

"Brooke Davis?"

"Who else. Keep up, Tutor Mom. I'll see you and our god-daughter in 4 minutes."

She hung up. So, Brooke Davis. Haley guessed that made a certain sense. If Lucas was married to Peyton and she was married to Nathan Scott and she had been a cheerleader then why wouldn't Brooke Davis be a friend?

She started with the phone. Then went to put the leftovers in the fridge, where she found a picture of Brooke Davis and Jamie. It was in a handmade frame. World's Best Godmother was painted in a childish hand across the top. Interesting.

In the living room, she found more photos of her and Nathan and Jamie. Quinn and some blonde man who was definitely NOT David. What was going on there? There were photos of all her siblings and their kids. There were more kids then she remembered. On the coffee table she saw the familiar face of Brooke Davis, staring up at her from the cover of B. Davis magazine! She laughed and picked it up, flipping through the pages. Brooke has a magazine! She put the magazine down and continued snooping.

She froze in front of another photo of their little family. She was wearing a fabulous silver, sparkling dress. Her hair was styled and she was rocking some seriously rock star makeup. Nathan was in a basic long sleeve and Jamie was wearing a tee shirt that said Haley James Scott Tour! They were standing on a stage with instruments and speakers and lighting equipment. It was a concert stage. Was she a rockstar? She looked like a rockstar.

Next to it was a family Christmas photos. A twoish year old Jamie was in a Maryland jersey. Maryland? She wondered what had happened to Duke. Why they would have wound up at Maryland and when was Jamie born? Before college or during? Obviously, she had been married and mother in that photo. How would that have worked? Married and a mother and a college student? She heard to front door open. Brooke Davis was here.

"Tutor Mom!' Brookes voiced echoed through the house.

Haley made an educated guess "Tigger." Brooke entered the living room. She was gorgeous. Poised and confident and aggressive.

"Where are they. Don't you dare keep me from our goddaughter for one more second."

Haley laughed. Their goddaughter? She supposed Brooke meant Luke's daughter. Funny. Luke and Peyton had given the girl two godmothers. She laughed again shaking her head. "Come on, everyone's in the back. Including _both_ your godchildren."

"Don't give me that attitude missy. I see Jamie all the time. I haven't seen Sawyer in months.

Haley followed Brooke as she stormed the backyard. Alway on a mission.

"P. Sawyer! You don't call. You don't write. You come to town and you don't let a best friend know."

"B. Davis." Peyton smiled.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie shouted. He ran over and jumped into her arms.

"Hello, my favorite godson."

"I'm your _only_ godson, Aunt Brooke."

"Oh really? You don't say? Are you taking good care of my only goddaughter?"

"Yup. I've been teacher her how to shoot."

"You're a good man Jamie Scott," she kissed him and then put him down. Turning back to Peyton, "Now, where is my goddaughter?"

Peyton laughed as Brooke made a bee-line for the little girl, who she scooped up and snuggled.

"Hello, Sawyer Scott. How is my favorite goddaughter today?" The girl patted Brooke's face and giggled. She took Brooke's sunglasses off of her face and swung them around.

"One day, I am going to teach you all about accessories little girl. No matter who you become, a properly accessorised outfit will make people take notice." The girl looked Brooke in the eye and nodded like she understood. "Good. Now that we've got that cleared up. You and I are going to have a chat." The girl nodded again and Haley laughed. Brooke Davis. Who would have thought. Brooke carried the girl to a table near the empty pool. They sat and she could tell Brooke was talking to the little girl.

Jamie walked over to her. He hugged her knees and she knelt down so she was eye level with him. This beautiful little boy, who looked so much like Lucas, melted her heart. "Hey, buddy. Thank you for breakfast. It was delicious. You and your dad did a great job."

Jamie smiled and hugged her tight. She felt his breath on her neck and his hands tangled in her hair. He gave her a big squeeze and laughed and squeezed him back.

"I love you, Momma," her heart squeezed.

"I love you too, buddy." He sighed and tilted his face to look her in the eye. "You look happier today."

She gave him her brightest smile. "I am happy today." Then she kissed his face. Then she kissed him again. And again. And again. Until he was laughing and pushing her away.

"Ugh, Mom stop it," he laughed.

"Never" she laughed kissing him again. They were both laughing hard when she let him break out of her hold. Then he smiled and jumped back into her arms for another tight hug. Then he ran back toward the basketball hoop. Nathan was watching her with a warm smile and fire in his eyes. He was slowly bouncing a basketball. Ignoring, Lucas and Jamie. His gazed heated her skin and made her blush. He was only looking at her! She felt tingles down her spine. Jamie and Lucas were saying something. She thought she heard Jamie say take it or pass dad. But she wasn't paying attention to them. Then he shot the basketball and it went in. His eyes never leaving her. Damn. Nathan Scott was seriously sexy. He smirked and winked at her. She knew she was blushing.

"Come on, Little Brother. Stop staring at your wife and let's play." Nathan tipped his head and turned back to the game a smirk on his face.

"You think you're ready for this Old Man?"

"I've got James Lucas Scott on my team. Are we ready, J-Luke?"

"We are so ready, Uncle Lucas. You are going down Dad!"

Haley was laughing when Peyton Sawyer bumped her arm with her hip. "You guys are too much. If Lucas is still looking at me like that in nine years, I will be happy woman." Haley laughed and turned to Peyton. NINE YEARS! Well Damn! That answers the high school question.

"I'm sure he will be."

"You want to stop by Red Bedroom with me later? I miss it and I'd love to see and hear what you've got going on."

"Yea that sounds great," she said, guessing she'd find out what Red Bedroom was when she got there.

XXXXX

Red Bedroom was a recording studio at a Tric. A recording studio that, apparently, she ran. It was Peyton's recording studio and she was running it. That was her best guess. She spent her time mentoring musicians and helping them make music!

They spent an hour working with a girl named Alex. She was recording a new song for a film that was coming out. Haley got the feeling that she knew this woman pretty well. But she let Peyton run the session for the most part, only adding her input when they asked for it. She tried to sound confident. But she wasn't sure she was pulling it off. Obviously, this version of herself had a lot more experience with the whole music thing. After Peyton wrapped Alex for the day. The women were hanging out.

Alex had a wicked smirk, "I've got something you have to listen to, Peyton. Alex hit a few buttons on the mixing board. The notes filled the room. Haley loved the melody. Then she froze. It was her voice!

"Shut up! Haley! You didn't say you'd started work on a new album

"Ahh, it's just a rough start. Really. I'm still-

"Shhh! I'm listening!"

They all listened. Her voice sounded powerful and raw. The song was good. It was really great. She made this? Did she write it, too? When the song ended, Peyton turned to her.

"Haley James Scott! You have been holding out me. It's great! You have to let me help you do some of the remastering while we're in town. How many songs do you have?"

"That would be really cool, Peyton. I'm not sure how many songs I've got right now. Everything is still pretty raw." That sounded plausible.

"Don't listen to her," Alex laughed. She has a whole notebook full of songs. She's just overly sensitive about it.

XXXXX

When they got home, Peyton went to check on Lydia and Haley went in search of the boys. She was walking down the hall when she heard their voices coming from behind a closed door.

"She seems happier today."

"Thanks for coming, man. After last week, I've never been so scared in my life Luke."

"Is that why the pool is drained?" Nathan didn't answer.

"What's up Jimmy Jam? You ready to play?"

"I miss the way momma used to be." She heard Nathan take a deep sigh.

"Me too buddy. Your mom is really sad right now and it's our job to be there for her. To support her. To let her know how much we love her. Think about how sad you'd be if you could never see your mom again."

"I'd be the worst.'

"Yes. IT would be."

"Would you cry?" Jamie asked.

"If Granny Deb died, of course."

Jamie laughed. "No, Dad. Would you cry if MY mom died?"

"Oh kid. If your mom died. I'd be nothing but tears for the rest of my days."

"Me too."

"We'd be two sad, wet men without your momma."

Jamie laughed again.

"You have to remember, as much as you'd miss your mom, that's how much your mom is missing Grandma Lydia right now."

"Okay. I'll remember."

"Good man."

"I still miss her singing to me. I miss my special song."

"Me too buddy. I know it's not the same. But I do have a video of your mom singing your song on my phone."

"You do?"

"Yea. Do you want to watch it with me?" She didn't hear a response but assumed the boy had said yes.

"About about you Old Man?"

"It's always been one of my favorites."

A moment later she heard herself singing. She was singing an old school rap song. It was slowed down and she was singing the silly rhymes. Haley raised her eyebrows in surprise. What kind of bizarre lullaby was this?

"I was so little."

"Yea, you were Jame."

Haley stepped away from the room. Thier words finally hitting her. The perfect fantasy of this world crashed as she realized, her mom was dead. Everyone was being gentle and careful with her because her mom was dead and she was grieving.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six.**

Haley James Scott had met with another student for an exceedingly normal tutoring session. Then she'd headed into town to meet Chris Keller. Their session was also productive. He was a genius. An annoying asshole but a genius.

Now, she was wandering through the streets of Chapel Hill. The stars shone dimly through the clouds. A cool chill clung to her skin. North Carolina, in late fall. Haley felt itchy and out of sorts. She didn't belong here. She felt truly aimless for the first time in her life. She wanted her husband. She wanted Jaime. The idea of life without them seemed utterly pointless. She pulled out her phone.

Haley: Are you on campus? I want to apologize for earlier.

Nathan: I'm not telling a crazy stalker where I am.

Nathan: You know me so well. Find me.

The first home game of the season was the next night. Haley sighed. She had no idea of this was good idea. Probably not.

He was lying at center court in Cameron Stadium. Only one set of lights were on. The stands and most of the court were cast in shadow. He was tossing a ball up and down. Practicing his spin. The familiar rhythm of the action comforted Haley as she walked across the gym. How could he be so similar and yet so different. Did knowing her really change him so much?

"So," Nathan spoke, continuing a thought from hours earlier, "you actually think the whole multiple universe theory is true. That there really are thousands of other realities out there somewhere."

"Mmm Hmm. That's what I'm going with" she said as she lay down next to him. Her feet near his head. She put her hands behind her head and watched contentedly as Nathan continued tossing the basketball. She enjoyed the small comfort of his routine. This tiny piece of home.

"And in one of these other realities, you and I are married."

"Yes."

"And we have a son."

"Yes."

"And Lucas beat me at one-on-one."

Haley smiled and breathed out a small laugh. "Yes."

"And you slipped here through some wormhole or glitch in the time continuum or something."

"Your guess is as good as mine, Doc."

"You know you sound completely insane, right?"

"I'm painfully aware."

"And you're telling me all this because-?"

"Because, you're Nathan. You're a self-righteous, cheating, jerk-off version of yourself, but you brought me coffee and you gave me that stupid plastic bracelet. And I miss my husband. So, here we are."

"I do not cheat."

"What about Peyton? Freshman year? All those groupies."

"Is this more of your multiple worlds voodoo?"

"No, I ran into her at an open mic night last night and she told me."

"Jealous?"

"Hardley. Disappointed."

Nathan let the basketball settle in his hands. He turned to look at Haley.

"I'm not proud of that, you know. I got caught up. The stress of trying to adjust to play at this level and my dad was on my case, everyday. The girls were always there and they made me feel…. it was just easier, okay. Easier to forget about everything for a while. Blow off some steam."

"And you didn't think, I don't know, maybe I should break up with my girlfriend first."

"I didn't want to hurt, Peyton."

"So you cheated on her instead. Come on Nathan."

"I didn't want to be like my dad. Get to college and just ditch the girl who stood by you on the way there. Okay."

"So you cheated on her? Nathan, you are capable of being so much better than you let yourself be. But that all starts when you stop being such a jerk and start holding yourself to a higher standard. You say you don't want to be like your dad. Then don't.

"What do you know about any it."

"Everything, Nathan. I know everything about it."

Nathan breathed out a frustrated sigh. He resumed tossing his basketball.

"This whole thing, it's just way too out there."

"You're telling me."

"Do you have any proof?"

"Nope."

"Can you tell me something about myself? Something, my tutor Haley would never know."

"Probably."

"Try."

She gestured to the basketball. "You do that at least 200 time everyday. You say it improves your spin."

"Have you been counting, James?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Nahh, That's not good enough. Half the guys on the team do this. Or something like it."

"Why don't you ask me something" she suggested.

"Okay." He paused for a few minutes. Considering his options. "How old was I the first time I had sex?" The sly smirk illuminated his face. He wanted to provoke her.

Haley smiled knowingly. "That's an easy one."

"Lay it on me then teach."

She never thought she would tell this story with anything remotely resembling the superior glee she was currently feeling.

"You were 15."

"That could just be a lucky guess."

"I'm not finished. You were 15 and you were at your parents' beach house."

Nathan began to say something. Haley sat up with a smug smile and a jokingly superior tone.

"Don't interrupt me."

Nathan laughed and sat up. He raised his hands in defeat. A curious smile dancing across his features.

"As I was saying," she cleared her throat and smirked. "You were 15. You were at your parents' beach house. You threw a huge party to celebrate moving up from the freshman team to varsity. You were the only freshman, playing varsity and you made the game winning shot. So there you were feeling all high and mighty and like a little king. Then this senior girl, who's name you never did get, total jerk move by the way, started flirting with you. By the end of the night, she was popping your cherry in your parents' bedroom. A total cliche. You were completely wasted and you barely remember the girl or the main event. You do, however, remember her tattoo."

"How do you know that?"

"You told me."

"What's the tattoo?"

"Scorpion."

"Where?"

"Tramp Stamp."

"Damn girl! How the fuck do you know that? Even if I were to buy into this whole other universe, we're married, senario, why would I tell you how I lost my virginity? Why would that matter?"

"Well, for one, it's a pretty standard thing that most couples do before getting married."

"Is that what happened?"

"No, this story came out for an entirely different reason."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"The girl. The devirginizing Senior slut with the Scorpion tramp stamp. She's my sister."

Nathan burst out laughing. "You are joking."

"Not in the slightest. Her name is Taylor by the way, Taylor James."

More laughter. "I slept with your sister." The laughing continued. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Now, I know you're just fucking with me. What'd you do, read her diary or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well. if I really did lose my virginity to your sister, as you say. Then she could have told you the story. Which makes a hell of a lot more sense than multiple universes and a hole in the time continuum if you ask me"

"Alright, fine, I see your point."

Nathan chuckled.

"Ask me something else. Something specific. Something you've never told anyone."

Nathan was quiet for a long moment. When he finally spoke his voice was demanding and serious. Needy.

"Why do I hate Lucas?"

Haley took a deep breath. She scooted across the gym floor and cupped Nathan's face. She looked into his eyes and ran her thumb across his lips. She felt an ache in her heart for this lost boy. Who was still so angry with the world. Still so much under his father's controlling influence. She placed her other hand on his chest, over his heart.

"When you were 10 years old, you were visiting Dan at work." She could feel his breathing pick up. His heart, racing under her finger tips. "He was out on the floor with a customer and you were playing in his office. You found a lock box in the bottom drawer of his desk. But the box wasn't locked. Inside, you found an envelope. It was filled with photos of Lucas. From Karen's pregnancy to his latest school photo. There were also newspaper clippings about him. Junior League football and basketball. You had always known Dan had another son. You hated that _your_ father, _your_ hero wasn't perfect. You hated that he could care in anyway about that other boy. It made you feel like, somehow, you weren't enough and you hated Lucas for that. Hate him for it."

She looked him in the eyes again and made slow, soft circles over his heart.

"And part of you hated his freedom. Hated that Dan had no control over his life."

Nathan closed his eyes and leaned into her warm palm. He ran his nose up her small wrist. Enjoying the mildly floral scent. Her touch made him feel calm and cared for. Her words made him feel raw and exposed.

"How could you know that."

"In my world, you told Lucas this story after he found the envelope himself. Luke is the one who told me."

"In your world, Lucas and I talk?"

"In my world, you are best friends, as well as brothers." Nathan breathed out a heavy, frustrated sign and lay back down.

"This is completely insane Haley. If I believe you, then I belong in an insane asylum right along with you."

"Probably."

"Why do you think you are here? How did you fall out of your perfect world?"

"Oh Nathan. My world is far from perfect."

"Oh really?"

Haley searched Nathan's face for a long moment.

"Tell me" he almost pleaded.

She gave a slight nod and then lay back down on the floor. Nathan turned to his side and propped his head up so he could watch her while she spoke. He felt relieved when she began speaking. He needed to feel her trust. He needed her to be as vulnerable as he was in that moment.

"I was in a very low place before I showed up here. My mother died recently and I didn't handle it well. I didn't handle it at all really. The loss was consuming me. Nathan, my Nathan, he was doing everything he could. He is so supportive and understanding and he loves me so much. And I, I resented him for it. I resented his love. I was drowning. I'd lost sight of everything outside of my grief. One night, I jumped into our pool and just stayed there. Under the water. I was just trying to feel something again. Anything. I've never seen him look as scared as he did when he pulled me out. The next morning he had drained the pool and made an appointment for me with a counselor. A week later, I woke up here."

Nathan reached over and took her hand. Haley squeezed it. She had started to cry. Light, soft tears at first, then her breathing turned ragged and her chested began to tremble. Then she was full out sobbing. Harsh wracking sobs. Nathan didn't know how to comfort this strange, possibly insane girl. But he knew he needed to try. He pulled her into his arms. Rubbed her back. Held her close as she shattered.

"What can I do?" he whispered in her ear as he stroked her back. She sobbed on and on. After many long minutes, he heard her whisper in a shaking voice.

"Tell me everything is going to be okay. Tell me I'm going to get home."

"Everything is going to be okay."

Haley took a deep breath and released it. She kept her eyes tightly closed. She let the feel of his arms and familiar scent steady her. She let his warm tee shirt adsorb her tears.

"You are going to get home."

"Tell me I'm strong. Tell me I can do this."

He rubbed her back in small comforting circles. His fingers brushed over the small of her back. Just where her tattoo should be. She felt unhinged. Desperate and needy. She wanted to forget herself in Nathan. She needed to stop thinking. His lips brushed her ear as he whispered.

"You are strong."

There was electricity thrumming in her veins. Salt tears on her lips. She leaned back to look into his eyes. His beautiful, familiar eyes. They were burning with worry and confusion and lust. She leaned into him.

"You can do this."

Haley felt his words on her lips.

"Nathan…" and she was kissing him. Her hands were under his shirt. She needed to feel his skin. Needed to know she was alive. Needed the comfort only he could provide. The kiss was heady and strong. Their tongues battled as his strong hands gripped her thighs, pulling her closer. He trailed kisses down her neck as she pulled his shirt up. Breathing heavy, Nathan sat up and pulled his shirt off, over his head. Haley couldn't take her eyes off of his abs. God, he was sexy. Then he was leaning down and she was kissing his collarbone as her hands caressed his abs and arms, shoulders, back. She loved the feel of him in her hands, in her arms, between her thighs. And then he was kissing her again. Long, languid kisses. Nathan was pushing her sweater up and trailing his fingers across her stomach, dipping them under the hem of her jeans. Brushing them under panties. Teasing. Haley wrapped her legs around him and tried to get even closer. She tangled her fingers in his hair and kissed him exactly how he liked to be kissed. His moans made her feel powerful. She wanted him. Only him.

"Nathan, I need you. God, I need you. Always. Always."

"You are so hot," he breathed in her ear.

She froze. She breathed panted out a disjointed staccato. She became painfully aware of where she was and who she was and who he wasn't. She ran her hands up his torso to his heart. His skin was hot and hard and smooth. Too smooth. She leaned in and kissed him just under his heart. Where he was missing a scar. She didn't know this man and he didn't know her.

Nathan kissed her neck and dragged his hands up her ribcage. Haley slowly raised her hands to halt his.

"James?"

She looked into his eyes. They were dilated and lust hazed. His breathing was ragged. She saw lust. But not love.

"What's going on? Why did you stop?"

"Do you even know my name, Nathan?"

"What?"

"Wrong answer, Nathan."

She got up fast, re-adjusting her sweater."

"You know, sex is really important. It should be between two people who actually care about each other. Love each other. A the very least, know each other. Not just some thoughtless act with some girl you hardly even know. You deserve better than this, Nathan." With that she turned and began to march across the gym. Anger evident in every step.

"Haley."

Nathan jumped to his feet. She stopped and turned to face him. She was standing at center court in a Halo of light, wrapped in righteous indignation.

"What, Nathan? What could you possibly have to say?"

"Haley. Your name is Haley. Haley James." He walked slowly toward her. "I don't know your middle name."

She rolled her eyes. He raised an eyebrow. She huffed. He cocked his head. She sighed.

"It's Bob."

"Bob? Really? Like B, O, B, Bob?

"Yes, B, O, B, Bob."

"Parents big Marley fans? Dylan? There has got to be a story there." He raised a questioning eyebrow.

Haley put her hands on her hips. She stared at him. She was angry and exasperated and amused despite herself.

"Alright. You can tell me another time." He said with a cocky grin. She rolled her eyes and he smiled. "Haley Bob James, do you want to tell me what just happened here. Because for me, one second I'm having the greatest makeout session of my life and the next you were on a different planet. What happened?"

She sighed and deflated.

"Nothing happened, Nathan. It's just," she stepped towards him and cupped his face. She caressed his jawline with soothing strokes of her thumb. "You're not _my_ Nathan."

She watched rage and hurt and betrayal fill his eyes. He jerked away from her. Out of her reach.

"Right. I'm the jerk. The self-centered, cheating jerk, right? And he's some perfect prince."

She smiled. He turned to go. "Nathan stop. Nathan! Hey, look at me! Nathan Royal Scott, you look at me when I'm talking to you"

He stopped and turned to face her. "You're middle naming me?" He was despite himself, amused as she struck an indignant pose.

"I sure am."

She walked toward him and made sure he was looking in her eyes before she spoke. When she did her voice was strong and sure and filled with love and understanding.

"He isn't perfect. Far from it. He is a flawed man, who tries to do his best. Sometimes he messes up. Sometimes he makes mistakes. Some really big mistakes. But he believes in himself. He _is_ you, Nathan. He is who you have the potential to be. You just have to decide that you are capable of more. That you deserve better. Nathan, likes to say that I changed him. That I made him a better man. But the truth is, he did it himself. You have the capacity to be a great man, Nathan Royal Scott. You just have to let yourself. Get out of our own way. You need to know that. Okay?"

Nathan gave a short nod. Who was this girl?

"Good. Now, I have to go. I promised Lucas we'd talk."

As she was walking toward to exit, she heard his voice, soft and hesitant.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

She turned and smiled. Bright and warm.

"8am sharp. Don't be late."

His returning smile was the first she'd seen that reached all the way to his eyes.


End file.
